The Firsts Of Mickey For Ian
by totallyobsessedfangirl
Summary: This is a few of the first of Mickey for Ian. The first time he heard of him and how he was a redhead with seafoam eyes . The first time he opened the door to find Ian there. And the first time he sees Ian with no Mandy and swith ome old creep looking at Ian. And no, Mickey is not haunted by those sea foam eyes. **Rating may go up, and the friendship thing , that will change**
1. Chapter 1

1.

When Mickey first heard about Mandy getting a friend, a true actual friend he almost pissed himself, and later that day when Mandy was talking to Iggy he almost crapped himself when she said that her new "friend, is actually like her, best friend." It's a good thing his pants are all dark, if not black anyways. Especially when Mickey found out it was a boy, a "bright redheaded ginger, with seafoam eyes," is what Mandy quoted actually .

2.

The first time Mickey saw Mandy with a redhead he didn't think anything of it, but then when Mandy spotted him, she took this redhead and dragged him by the arm all the way across the street to go see Mickey, pausing everything they were doing at hand. "Yo, asshat. Watcha doing here?" She asks with casually like she's not dragging this poor redhead against his, or her, will and just calling him slang. "Dafaqu it look like?" She just rolled her eyes before turning to her friend then back at Mickey before stepping back and, "Asshat this is Ian. Ian this is Mickey, my asshat brother." The redhead, Ian, looked at him with this small timid smile and a small wave thing and Mickey knew that this must have been the friend Mandy was talking about because 1, it was a boy. 2, He was this bright redheaded ginger (that would look great with flushed cheeks, almost as red as his hair, after blowing Mickey). And 3, This kid, Ian, did have some of the most bluest-greanest seafoam eyes Mickey has ever seen, (that would probably look even wider and fuller if they were blown wide and glassy, even though they are already so doe like with these long feminine eyelashes). "Yea, whatever. See you lader, witch." Mickey left, taking a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up with his new grean-blue lighter that isn't as magnificent colored as Ian's eyes.

And when Mickey looked back he saw those haunting eyes watching at him, with those eyelashes fluttery, and fierce red hair blowing gently with the wind. Mickey wanted to make eye contact but if he did he wouldn't be able to brake it. And as soon as he had the gaze on him, he turned back to Mandy and getting back in sync with her.

3.

A week or so after Mickey's encounter with Mandy and the redhead Mickey heard a knock on the door, and he swared to god if it was the mail man or some delivery guy he was gonna snap, but instead, it wasn't. "Hey Ma-icky, I mean, hi, Mickey?" Damn if he said those eyes were pretty, they were frickin' radiant. "The hell did'ya call me? " Mickey had to be snappy and mean because if he didn't he'd turn to goo, and he's cool at the already confused boy. "Sorry, I thought it would be Mandy so I was getting ready to greet her then it was actually you so then I tried to say Mickey, but. It came out as Macky?" Maybe Mickey was being too harsh, the kid look like he was about to run for his life.

"Whatever just look before 8you talk, and if you ever almost call me Mandy I will beat you 'til you can't even remember your own name." ('Because your throat will hurt too much from learning my name by screaming it all night'). "Stop interrogating my friend, you asshst. Now move and let him in already." Mandy yelled as she began walking down the stairs towards them. "Pshht. Whatever you controlling little leach. "She flipped him off as he stepped back and let the redhead in, shutting the door after. "Let's go." Mandy took hold of Ian's wrist and dragged him along behind her. "Thanks, Mickey." Ian said as he passed by. And damn, Mickey could get used to hearing Ian say his name like that.

4.

The first time Mickey saw the ginger without Mandy, or without looking for Mandy, was at the local convince store, with that owner Kash. The ginger was actually working there, currently stocking soda. With the owner, Kash, opposite of him sitting at the check out. But instead of checking out any itrms, as in soda , beer, cigarettes , chips or anything, he was checking out Ian. More specifically Ian's ass in his fitting jeans. And as the big brother of Ian's best friend, which is his sister, he dicided to interfere. May he be a perv, but at least he wasn't in his 40's like the store owner. Who was checking out his underage employee, so at least he wasn't a creepy phedo - perv in his 40's like the store owner. " Hey, what kind of cigarettes do you sell? " Mickey stands in the right spot that blocks the owners view of Ian and Ian's ass and the slight bit of milky-white flesh that can be seen when he reaches up high and his shirt lifts up a bit. "We have cigarettes, the same type as all the other stores. Marberall, medium, predium, jumbo packs, double packs, cigars. The usual." The owner tried to look around Mickey but he just moved as well.

"Done. Oh, um, sorry to interupt?" The small voice of the ginger says meekly after relizing Mickey was also there. "Ahhh, good job. I was just finishing up here. So, Sir, what kind would you like?" The owner adresses Ian , then Mickey, but just keeps his gaze on Ian. "Marberall, medium." Mickey says his usual, which The Owner probably knew because he got the same every time, but was probably surpressing an eye roll for the sake of his Underage employee. Mickey took the pack and give him a 5 dollar bill before going back into the isles.

"Well, I gotta go home now, but I already got my schedule for tomorrow. Bye ." And then hiding the owner his apron and grabbing his bag from the back room Ian was gone. But then as Ian was half wy out the door, he called out looking behind him one last time before really leaving. "Bye Mickey."

He smirked. The owner didn't, but Mickey could see a slight glare and his lips tightening in a thin line. Mickey grinned even more fr om where he was. Mostly because of Ian, but for a few different resons. Still mostly Ian tho.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own this show or anything, and I just wanted to note that this fanfiction does not lead with the events in the show, exept for some details. Like the flirt, and Mandy being Ian's bestie, and more or less. And I also wanted to note Ian is no older than 15, threw out the whole story, and he will remain that age too. And of course, Mickey is the older boy, the top boy, who dropped out of highschool. Thanx, that's all, please leave reviews on what I should do better.

5.

The first time Mickey saw Ian naked, or without his shirt and just a pair of shorts was n accident, he was just roaming around Mandy's school when he found himself in the gym heading towards the locker room, and he almost lost his shit. Those things were skinny and small and lithe, but curvy too like how a girls would be, like Angie. His caves were nicely shaped too, but his feet were bony and looked small, in shoe size. And speaking of skinny, Ian was cute, but Mickey almost felt sick, like barfing, and crying at the same time. It was sort of sickening, Ian was small, skinny and lithe, but he was so skinny that his ribbed showed, each bone practically visible to count. His stomach curved in terribly so, and when he leaned over or bent his skin would stretch over, looking jagged, But then when he turned around, Mickey didn't know which was sadder, because his spine popped out, and now the Mickey saw all of him, he felt like he was looking at a skeloton. Because has nobody noticed this, even his cola bone stuck out too much and his arms looked far too small, and his fingers looked more liked twigs then just thin, pianist looking fingers.

"Dafaqu, do you eat anything?" Mickey asked without really thinking, because this was unhealthy the way he looked. Ian turned around quickly trying to see who came in, because everyone else was supposed to be outside playing soccor. And as he saw who it was, Mickey Milkovich, he quickly began to look for his shirt. But before he could do anything, Mickey was up in his personal space and grabbing onto his wrists with each hand. "I do eat, of course, I'm actually told that I eat a lot sometimes, too. " Mickey raised an eyebrow and gestured to Ian's body with a shake of his head. " Im actually sorta chubby, too In case you haven't noticed." Ian said then, gesturing to his body too.

" That is utter bull*hit, and you know that too. So you better shut, the ef' up and start explaining this crap." Mickey tightened his grip, physically causing the redhead gasp in pain. But Mickey was on a roll so he inwardly apoligized. Ian opened his mouth to reply but the gym teachers whistle could be heard, so Mickey dropped Ian's wrist and let Ian pick his t-shirt and pull it over his head and scramming out the doors with one of his sneakers untied.

6.

After the confirmation in the bathroom Mickey felt that the ginger was purposely avoiding Mickey, and not it seemed like he wasn't really confirming that Mickey was there when he was with Mandy. But then when Mickey went into the pervy owners convince store and over heard that doctor Ned he couldn't collect himself.

" What're you doing all the way on the south side? " Ian had asked when the doctor came in the store, and damn, Mickey thought, was he obvious.

" I came to get me a snack, some chips, and maybe me some ginger snap tonight ." Mickey watched threw one of the isles as the older man put a bag of chips on the counter, and then very seductively leaned in closer and hushed into the Gingers ear. Poor "ginger snap," so obvious and confused. Unable to keep away anymore, and keep letting this old creep, even creepier the the store owner, terrorize Ian, Mickey decided to stop it.

"The hell you f**king creep, don't go terrorizing innocent little school boys, you sick phedo." Now this caught his attention, both of the male's there, especially the little one. "Mickey Milkovich, how good to see you. Again, with no blood or violent circumstances this time, But, I must ask, why accuse me of something that I haven't yet done." Oh-hi-ho, Mickey noticed the yet, and maybe so did Ian, because he had a blush covering his cheeks and his ears where turning red. (But Mickey still bets he would look better with a blush that was even more radiant from giving Mickey a blowjob, with those pink, plump-looking lips of his).

"Here's your recite, Sir. Have a nice day." Ian said holding out the slip of paper, "You too, ginger snap. " The elder of the three said as he took the paoer, fingers lingering on the gingers wrist before leaving. "Damn. " Is what Mickey thinks, but apparently not thinking as to saying it out loud. "What do you mean?"

'So innocent,' Mikey is leaning over the counter and putting his hand on the backside of Ian's neck ad 0pulling him close. "Be careful next time, especially with him. And next time if someone asks if they're "hoping for some ginger snap" or whatever, say that there is none. Okay? And one more thing, don't let anyone, no-one, and I will find out if you do, touch you like this." With that Mickey left, satisfied with the blush covering the youngers face.

7.

Mickey is once again walking around the high school Mandy goes too when he hears sniffling. He would usually ignore something like that, but curiosity got the best of him as he went to see what the hell it was. "Who, or what dafaqu is making that god awful sound?" Mickey half suspects there to be some group of boys terrorizing another when he enters the boys changing room, but all he is met with is the sound of a shower running.

Heading towards the shower and the sniffling he hears shortening breaths. "God are you b**ches doing it or something?" Mickey asks with a snarl, only used to hearing those kinds of breath when he's doing someone and they're about to come. But instead he is left with the sight of a wet redhead, butt naked, sitting on the floor in the corner knees up to his chest, crying. 'Oh holy sh*t!'Mickey inwardly thinks but rushes to the floor, getting on his knees and sitting in front of Ian, not caring that he's getting soaked.

"And what the hell happened to you?" Mickey asks as he grabs onto Ian's shoulder and shakes him a bit, only causing Ian to try and close his legs tighter together and just by that, Mickey notices it. The water around Ian is red, bloody, and if Mickey has any guess, it's coming from the youngers rim. So Mickey took each hand and hooked them under Ian's knees before quickly spreading his legs. Yep, Mickey was correct.

"What the f**k, stop!" Was the protest as Ian tried, and struggles, to get Mickey away from him and his raw leaking whole. "Ian, who did this? Or, who was it?" No responce. "Hey, who f*cked you?" No answer. " Come on, tell me. Who f*cked your whole raw? Whose the one that's making your pink puckered rim bleed out? And spill all theese juices all over the floor, all over me? Hugh, dirty boy?" Mickey whispered all theese dirty thoughts into Ian's ear, making him shudder and wither, biting his trembling lip that looks chapped and cracked.

Mickey then felt something hard against his leg, and smirked when he saw it was. Also noting that his was also this hard, exept longer and thicker. "Was your first round not good enough?" Ian was now starting to reach out to Mickey and trying to hold on to him, but Mickey let go of under Ian's knees and took Ian's grabby hands into his own and kissed them, before letting go and taking Ian's hips and motivating them to go down.

Soon enough Ian was flat on his back, still on the floor in the shower, with his legs wrapped around Mickey's waist as Mickey pinned down Ian's wrist above his head, the bruising already coming threw. Ian was humping up, into Mickey, trying to get some friction, but call Mickey mean, he just let the other do just that, not making any motion to respond back. But the moment Ian whined and began crying, heavy tears leaking from his eyes, lips lightly parted, and the thighs around Mickey's waist started to tremble, he quickly leaned down, capturing Ian's lips with his own, dipping his tongue inside Ian's wet, sweet tasting mouth, Mandy said he had a sweet tooth, and exploring the caverns of Ian's mouth. Running his tongue across the youngers teeth, and interwinding their tongues, but this was more of a distraction than anything. Because then hi went in, lining up with the youngers entrance, and thrusting in, dry, no lube or condom, while Ian started choking on Mickey's tongue, gasping for air with the intrusion still in his mouth.


End file.
